Cerise's Tale
by CrystalAngelHeart
Summary: Some events at Ever After High can be good, some can be good but...what if you spend life hiding a dark secret?
1. Sick day

Cerise Hood looked at her diary reading it over and over tapped her pen continously thinking about what she was going to write next_ hmm...maybe i could tell a teacher that i can't attend classes today...yeah that's it! _She stopped tapping her pen and put it down, she looked at her mirror and managed a smile full of hope._Okay time to go _she thought as she got on her heels and headed to Headmaster Grimm's office as fast as she could (between you and me, that was very fast.) Her hood slightly slanted and she cleared her throat to make sure that Headmaster Grimm would be aware of her Grimm noticed her and turned around in his chair

"Headmaster Grimm...I...can't attend classes today" she said nervously, she didn't remember the last time she had came up to him and had asked him this question.

"What is it, Cerise Hood?" He said not taking her eye off her but was holding something in his hand.

"I-I'm sick,,,see?" Cerise replied pertending to cough, she was really hoping that he'd believe her.

"You seem perfectly fine Cerise, but if you are really worried then maybe you could spend half of the day in your dorm room with Madeline looking after you and doing your homework as well." He quickly added turning back round in his chair

"Thank you Mr Grimm" _It was the other half of the day i was really avoiding..._

Cerise exited his room and was on her way back to her room but halfway she bumped into Madeline or Maddy (as her friends had called her)

Maddy held one teapot in her hand and managed to hold two teacups on her other hand. Maddy seemed super happy about today, just like the other students besides Raven Queen of course

"Heeeeeeeeeelllllooooooooooo!" Maddy said as she saw Cerise, she gave Cerise quite a shock

"And hi to you too Maddy" Cerise giggled when she saw Maddy drop her teacups, which suprisingly didn't smash. Maddy was one of those people who brighten up her day and made her smile

"It's going to be a tea-riffic day today! why, i get to have a tea party today! and speaking of which..." She quickly brought out another set of two teacups then carried on "Care for a tea party?"

Cerise looked at her and spoke "I would but, i'm (She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers) sick"

Maddy looked back at her talking in between her sips of tea "Oh, you'd better go to your dorm but...teeeeeeaaaaaaaa?"

Cerise rolled her eyes and went back to her room still thinking about what she'd do _Today is the day that we have to act out our stories..._She was looking at the floor and didn't really concentrate on where she was going, which was no wonder that she had bumped into had accidentally growled at her but quickly coughed to cover it up

"Oh, Cerise! have you seen Maddy?" Raven asked Cerise

"Umm...yeah, crazy about tea as always" Cerise replied straightning her hood

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, it sounded to Cerise like she was teasing, and was poking her

"Why? just because you don't want to act out your mom's role as Evil Queen doesn't mean i don't want to act out being Little Red Riding hood"

"Fair enough, If you need me i'll be with Maddy" She said before waving to Cerise and left

_Okay so i hope she'll be the last peorson i see_ She spoke as she finally got to her door when she pened it she was in for a surprise, she didn't know this until Maddy had said-

"SUPRISE!"


	2. Excuses

Cerise looked straight at Maddie in the eye, giving her a look which meant "What are you doing?" but to Maddie it looked like " Thanks for the tea party! "

"You're welcome yes siree" Maddie spoke doing a little bow

"No...i mean...why is Apple here and why are you here? Raven is looking for you" Cerise said looking at both of them in the room then looked down

Apple was decorating the table with a tablecloth which had apples printed all over had also filled the vase with flowers

"Oh, we heard you were sick so we decided to look after you until you're better" Apple said after she had finished

"It's okay...you don't need to-" She spoke slowly hoping that Apple would just go back to her own room before Maddie interuppted

"We decided on a tea party, and Raven's gone somewhere!" Maddie said bringing out her teacup and accidentally poured some of the tea on the floor

"Oh...umm i have homework to do-" Cerise almost finished her sentence before Apple grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the bed

Maddie was pouring tea into two teacups trying to close her eyes and do , she was improving but spilt it all over the floor and got everything was a bigger improvement then last time when she started a fire in someone's house (though she had forgotten who)

"You're sick so you need some rest, and don't worry we'll cure it" Apple said not even trying to hear Cerise

Cerise rolled her eyes and played along with it getting into her didn't want anyone to think that she lied about being sick. A while passed when she realised she was asleep, when she woke up she saw both Apple and Maddie sleeping too which was lucky for her, because she could easily made it outside her room._thank goodness..._she thought as she was on her way to hide somewhere else before she bumped into...nothing?_ what?_ she said rubbing her front of her was nothing...she started poking it before she heard a voice

"Hey!" It said a little irrated

"Oh um sorry?" Cerise said stopping poking it and backed away

Suddenly Kitty Cheshire appeared from where Cerise heard her voice

"Oh, hi Kitty" Cerise spoke waving to her

" Sorry to startle you like that, i'm practicing my role as the Cheshire Cat " Kitty said poking Cerise back

"Oh, i thought you were doing your normal routing 'spying on people' " Cerise spoke moving Kitty's hand away

"And that too" Kitty spoke grinned then dissapeared moving around, but Cerise couldn't really tell where

She started walking around before she spotted somewhere that was where no-one really went to

_finally_ she thought and smiled to herself


	3. A Tear

Half an hour passed so she knew now no-one would find her here...except the fact that she was just hiding in a clatter of books _Well, if the school's nerds don't realise then maybe they won't find me._She smiled a little smile clutching her bag to one side._I wonder if anyone's looking for me..._Suddenly her phone rang and she was about to say something, but instead she dug deep through her bag to quickly turn it off before anyone had heard it, she started to panick because she couldn't find it. She dug into her bag even deeper and got a hold of it,someone was calling her. She quickly declined it and turned her phone on to silent._That was so close_...she said, now she was _really_ hoping that no-one knew she was there, she knew that someone would know that she was she heard Apple's voice, then she heard Biriar's what worried her the most was that she was coming even closer to where Cerise was._Don't come here, Don't com-_

"Cerise! Oh, there you are! We saw you went missing and, what are you doing here?"

Cerise thought for a bit, she was really confused because she thought that Apple didn't care about rebels and why for Cerise? She had no part in Apple story

"Oh..u-um A-apple! funny meeting you here!" She said crouching even lower, trying to change the subject

"Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about it as royal" _She had to add that on...so she doesn't really care_

Cerise slowly got up and she quickly glanced at the clock from the corner of her eye. Apple saw her and then she knew what was going on

"Are you avoiding the play in the school?" She paused looking at a silent then continued "It is, isn't it? well, you have nothing to worry about, it won't affect your chapter in the future anyway, the school play is just for fun," Now Cerise was really curious to know her motives

Cerise thought for a moment _Fun...why, why don't i want to this? There's nothing wrong with being Little Red Riding Hood is there?_ Then Apple started to look puzzled and Cerise felt something on her face. it was a...tear? Cerise was shocked when she found out she was crying, she had never cried in front of pulled down her hood and before running off she said "I have to go" grabbing her bag with her at one side. Apple was going to run after her but she knew Cerise was the lone kind of peorson, she wasn't the type to create a huge scene infront of anyone. Apple sighed slowly walking in Cerise's direction. Briar had woken up and saw Apple walking away so she decided to follow.


	4. Friendship

Cerise was hiding in the bathroom wiping her tears. She looked at the mirror but she wouldn't stop crying. That was when Raven suddenly entered and Cerise turned away so that Raven couldn't see her, just her hood

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Raven said opening the door

"Wh-what? no not really...wh-who sent you here?" Cerise said moving backwards

"Apple felt bad for making you cry so she asked if i could help you because we're friends" Raven spoke turning Cerise around

"She, d-didn't and i-i'm not crying" Cerise replied looking away from Raven and trying to get outside_ Apple is really confusing.._

"Is this something to do...with your cold?" Raven spoke.

Cerise didn't know what to say, she really didn't want to hide her secret any longer but it was too risky but then again...Raven was such a good friend to her.

"Oh um i guess i'm cured now?" Cerise said going towards the door

"Oh, but if you want to talk to me about anything, i'll be there" Raven said waving off to her

Cerise didn't know what she would do anymore...if she hid someone would just find her. The only way she'd get out of this mess would be if she gave in and just went acted out her play. _Seriously...it's just a play...a-_ She looked around her and she realised she had bumped into Dexter, the brother of Daring Charming. She growled at him

"...i was just um-" She quickly went backwards and then added "I'm sorry i have a col-" and quickly pulled her hood down

"Doesn't matter, hey have you seen Raven? I needed to give her this," Dexter spoke and put a small box in to her hands "Could you pass it to her?" He gave Cerise a smile and went off

Cerise smiled back then decided to search for Raven, after all, this gave her the opportunity to give her the box and tell her about her secret and went wondering around nearly everywhere of the school until she finally saw her getting her lunch. She waved at Raven and Raven waved back. _Oh good, she isn't with Maddie_ she thought. She clutched the box close to her and now she wasn't really sure if she wanted to tell her. She didn't want to have this secret, she just wanted to be herself. She breathed in as Raven came close holding her tray.

"Hi Raven, Dexter told me to give you this " Cerise said giving the box to Raven.

Raven was inspecting the box before she put it on her tray along with her food "Oh, tell him i said thank you, if you aren't hiding"

Cerise blushed "Oh, so you heard?"

"Nothing big so anyway, are you okay?" Raven said as she and Cerise was walking towards a table

"I just wanted to tell you that i..." Cerise paused then sighed "Nothing..."

"Cerise, i know it's probably none of my buisness but...you seem really worried, i should know i am probably going to be the next evil queen"

Cerise kept quiet but kept on walking. She didn't really know what to say, so she quickly told Raven to meet her at the woods the next morning

"Okay, i'll meet you there" Raven said smiling to Cerise, but Cerise couldn't smile back. W_ould she stop being my friend if i told her?_ she quickly dismissed the thought but before she could tell Raven she changed her mind, the bell went off meaning it was time for the plays.


	5. Play's for the good of the future

**A/N the next few chapters aren't going to be about Cerise... it'll be how the characters react in their play's**

**also if you didn't really get the plot, the schools plays are not in the future it's right when they are at EAH and it is just for fun and the benefit of the future...**

* * *

She sat right at the back of the hall waiting, like everybody else, to have their names called sat next to her as well as Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio

"Does it mean if i lie, my nose grows bigger?" Cedar asked looking at Cerise

"No, i don't think so...but in the tale it kinda does" Cerise replied facing her friend

"Am i allowed to lie? because i don't think i can in the play" Cedar questioned wanting to know what she could and can't do

"I don't think so, i mean they're probably going to change it around like Raven isn't-" Cerise had almost said

"I'm not going to what?" Raven interrupted looking at both of them, she must have heard their conversation

"-Poison Apple, i don't think she is ready yet..." Cerise said to Cedar

"So i just pretend to lie?" Cedar questioned. _How many questions was she going to ask me? _Cerise thought

Before anyone could answer her question, Headmaster Grimm, who was at the front, had started talking in to his microphone

"Students of Ever After High, let this be practice to you of your future chapter. We ask that you give your best in acting out a play now for the benefit in the future"

Headmaster Grimm got out a huge scroll which had almost hit Little Bo Peep in the face. He began reading out the names and which chapter they would act out. Apple was really excited, Cerise saw Briar sleeping, Blondie, holding in her hand a medicine kit _Probably for the bear chase... _and Daring was doing the usual, staring into his mirror. The royals seemed very happy, as they should, they have a happily ever after. Cerise then turned to the rebels, Raven was trying to manage a smile, Cedar was just day dreaming, Hunter was chasing after that squirrel of his...what was it...Pesky?. Of course Cerise couldn't see Kitty but she knew she was there, and Maddie..._wait...where is Maddie? _She thought looking around for her.

"And Raven Queen- Apple white and the seven dwarves"

Raven suddenly jumped up as she heard her name being called out. Cerise was half asleep during his speech but heard stuff like props and other boring things. Cerise realized that everyone was standing up to go to different parts near this school to perform their plays.

"Good luck, Raven" Cerise said whispering, making sure Headmaster Grimm couldn't hear her

"Same to you" Raven whispered back and smiling


	6. Apple White and the seven dwarves

**A/N: I was a bit tired and kind of rushed the ending but oh well... and sorry if the story isn't accurate because this came all from memory :D**

* * *

Raven looked at the people who were going to be in the same fairytale as her, Apple, Hunter and Daring. She wondered what it would be like when she was older, would they be the same? _Apple, the next Snow White, Hunter, the huntsman, Daring, The next prince or king and Me the evil queen..._

"Aren't you so excited Raven?" Apple smiled, and put her hands together

"Yeah, i'm sooo excited" Raven mumbled rolling her eyes

_I just wish this day would end already..._thought Raven. Just then a whistle blew off that indicated it was time to get into places. Raven looked into her magic mirror

"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the...fairest of them all?" Raven sighed, she definitely didn't want this ending

"Um...you are? but there is one another" The mirror replied back, Raven knew that this mirror couldn't rhyme so she carried on

"Who?" Raven pretended to be angry, but couldn't help but giggle at how she was portraying her mother

"Apple white, the most...prettiest, fairest, royalist-"It began but was interupted

"Yeah, okay we get it" She mumbled then cleared her throat to carry on "Summon me the Huntsman"

Everyone of her 'slaves' looked at each other pretending to be worried, then one of them went away and went to get Hunter. It was taking him quite a while to get Hunter so Raven and the other 'slaves' decided to play a board game. Well as her 'slaves' they had no choice but to play but they did have fun. Suddenly Hunter came in barging through the door. Raven went back to her position trying to look evil.

"You called me Rave-Your Highness?"Hunter spoke

"Yeah but what took you so long?" Raven asked

"Pesky" He pointed to the squirrel sticking it's tounge outside of the window

"Oh, okay, anyway uh um... er...I want you to kill Apple White" She declared

"As you say" Hunter quickly bowed before chasing after Pesky, again

"It's Apple!" Raven quickly shouted after him

Hunter chased Pesky down to the woods where, coincidentally he saw Apple. He stopped and turned to her, warning her about Raven

"Apple! Raven is going to kill you!" He warned

"Yes! i mean...why?" Apple asked, she took this play very seriously and thought Raven did too

"I dunno, anyway, bye" He was about to take a step forward when Apple quickly said something

"Aren't you going to give me any advice?" Apple added making Hunter remember his lines

"Oh yeah, go find the nearest cottage and hide! to be specific a house with seven tiny people and if anyone asks, your grandma is really the Big Bad Wolf" He replied back and ran off after Pesky

Apple did as she was told, she got on her heels and was taking a stroll through the woods trying to look for a cottage. She knew Hunter got her tale confused with Cerise's, but just carried on anyway. Then she managed to see a cottage in the woods when she was going to it she saw Cerise on her way.

"Hello Cerise" Apple gave her a wave

"Oh...er hi" Cerise waved back

"Hunter the huntsman gave me the wrong directions...and now i can't find the cottage..." Apple mentioned

"I think he meant house" Cerise told Apple

"Oh, okay bye" Apple said walking away to find a house

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Evil Castle**_

"So did you...kill her?" Raven inquired looking at the box he was holding, she of course knew that he didn't

"Yes i did" Hunter announced opening the box in his hands

Inside the box was nothing

"So, you didn't kill her?" She questioned

"Oh, i did but i buried her, i mean you just don't go round carrying organs" Hunter pointed out before leaving the room

Raven went back to her mirror and spoke

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" She sighed

"Apple White" It quickly said

When she found out that Apple White wasn't killed, she used her magic to break a pot, because that would probably be the least evilest thing her mom would do. She looked at Head Master Grimm who was obviously watching the rebel to see if she acted evil

"I'll buy a new one" She mouthed to him and continued on with the play "Fire that Huntsman..." Which was replied by a "You never payed me anyway!" from Hunter

"Okay, so what to do?" Raven paced in circles

* * *

_**In the woods**_

Apple finally found a house which looked like it had never been used

"I guess this'll do..." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door...which fell

The house looked dirty as it was filled with cobwebs, so Apple decided to clean it up. A while had passed after she had cleaned up so she got sleepy, just then there were seven visitors who carried logs over their back

"Huh...what?" Apple looked up as she heard voices that woke her from her sleep

As she looked around she saw several people crowding around her

"You are in my bed" One of them said with a grumpy attitude

"Oh, um sorry i decided to...clean up and...and" Apple replied, a little bit scared

"Oh don't mind him, but why are you here?" Another one of them asked

"Um...I got the wrong directions and...Raven's out to kill me" Apple spoke

Then Apple got out of the bed and made her way towards the door

"I could go if you want me to..." Apple added before holding the door knob

"Stay for a long as you want, but we'll go get some food from hunting and remember; the woods can be dangerous for someone who doesn't know their way round" One of them added before carrying a axe on his back and left with the others.

She sat down wondering what to do. Then a little bird came sitting on the window sill. So she had just decided to sing about woodland creatures. Raven was on her way, disguised as a old woman with a apple in hand (not the poisoned one of course because it was just a play) and came in looking through the window, which frightened the little bird off.

"Hello there Apple" Raven said looking a little sad

"Hi Rav-oh! old woman" Apple smiled holding a little flower in her hand

"Would you like an apple?" Raven put her hand out with the apple to give to her

"Would i!" She grabbed it with a smile then added "Thank you!" and took a bite of it

Raven gave her a sign which meant "Pretend it's poisoned" so Apple pretended to fall and let go of the apple and Raven quickly faked a laugh before heading off to wherever she went. Apple couldn't help but quickly get some pillows underneath her because of the dirt on the floor. A while passed and she was worried that they wouldn't come, but luckily they had came with a bunch of candy and a piece of cake. As soon as they had ate and saved some for Apple they had noticed her (after a while) on the floor. They didn't know what to do with her or find any way to wake her up, so after many attempts to wake her up they had failed and decided to put her in a glass coffin (with holes so she could breathe)

"I think it's time" One of them spoke sadly

Just then, on his horse, Prince Daring came by

"Hello there, how can i charm you?" He said proudly looking at the seven dwarfs and all the woodland creatures in silence

"This girl was put under the spell of and we saw an apple beside her" They all said together

"Well there is only one thing that can cure her, a-" He had almost said before Apple had woken up

"I'm cured! thank you Prince Daring, how could i ever make it up to you?" She told Daring

"Isn't it meant to be with a kiss?" A dwarf inquired

"Well, yeah but...we have a fairy long time before that happens" She pointed out

And so the tale ends with Apple and Daring having a fake wedding and Apple had secretly invited Raven. Raven didn't really want to be evil but managed a smile.


End file.
